Baccob the Sorcerer
Baccob, last name Unknown, was a powerful sorcerer and planswalker who traveled the universe collecting artifacts and trapping monsters . He would Train Rho and Form the Champions of Magic before disappearing mysteriously his whereabouts currently unknown Bio: Early Life: Little is known of Baccob's Youth, his birth year, Home world and last name are all Unknown. In fact the first mention of his existence is his enrollment in the guild of Sorceries . He was an exceptional student getting good grades and meny honors, though did little outside of Class and made few friends. Traveler: He graduated from the Guild of Sorceries and began traveling the universe . He Left Onixana and traveled many worlds , Keyvaile, Riviersild, Burthope, and even the clockwork world of the Valdulkin. He even traveled to other dimensions traviling to all four of the Elemental Planes and gathering artifacts from each, it was during his trip through the outer planes that he first encountered Colress the Colorless Horror barly escaping with his life. Master Magi: He would Return to the Guild and take a position as one of the Guilds master Magi teaching magic to younger sorcerers. At this time he would meet the New Sage of Gulavault Aldrich Nemasir and the two became associates often writing and debating the nature of magic. He would take a few apprentices most notably the outlander Rhodes Tarheel. With the aid of his new apprentice he hunted down Colress and imprisoned him with a powerful seal similar to the one used by the Sages of Gulavult . The two would travel to Sea-Isil to celebrate were he would meet the Mermaid Disuko Sekkai, and unknown to him the two would bare a daughter together . Over the next few years his relationship with his apprentice would falter ending with Rhodes going rogue and taking the title Overlord Rho. He would Disappear from the Guild soon afterwards leaving his office empty. The Champions of Magic: No word would be herd of him for some time until he appeared before Paul Miller a new graduate from Milli's School of the Arcane arts. and tought the young man meny things, convincing him to form the Champions of Magic. Legacy: He has not been seen in some time though he was thought to have returned recently it was revealed that this Baccob was infact Ren "zero" Pendragon who used the guise of Baccob to Deceive the Champions into doing things to his benefit , meaning that the true sorcerer is still missing to this day Personality: He was enigmatic and aloof often seeming cold and Heartless Powers: Master Sorcerer : He is An increably Powerful Mage Planswaker He can Travel Between Worlds at will without the need for portals Titles: Relationships: Family: Tekuno Sekkai: Romantic: Eri Sekkai: Friends: Aldrich Nemmasar Training: Rhodes Tarheel: His former and failed Apprentice Paul Miller: He taught him how to use his planeswalking gifts and helped him form the champions of magic Rivals: Colress the Colorless Horror Trivia: * He is the Mentor Figure Of Paul Miller's Champions of Magic. * Spoilers Category:Humans Category:Sorserer Category:MasterMagi Category:Planswalker Category:PMiller1 Category:GuestCharacters Category:Enigma